Heridas Pasadas
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Dedicada a las víctimas y sobrevivientes de Chernobyl. Nunca más una tragedia nuclear en el Mundo.


Nota: No soy dueño de Hetalia y esta es una historia en recuerdo a los fallecidos en el trágico accidente nuclear en Chernobyl.

Ella sintió como su cuerpo se desplomaba al volver esa fecha tan aterradora y desolada en su calendario, no lo podía creer que el tiempo le hubiera hecho eso, la fecha era 26 de Abril, ese día pero en el pasado, en 1986, se había producido el peor accidente nuclear de la historia, en medio de la "Guerra Fría", miles de personas murieron por la radiación y la total falta de organización del gobierno de ese entonces, las risas, alegrías, diversiones, todo lo que había en esa región desaparecieron para siempre, entrando en su silenciosa tumba, solo quedaba la desolación, no podía llevar un ramo de flores ni visitar su tumba, no había allí, no había una lápida donde marcara sus nombres, estaba todo detenido en el tiempo, aún los simbolos del Comunismo estaban fijos allí, la Hoz y el Martillo, los murales nuevos solo eran la única parte que habían recibido del presente, atravesar ese espacio significaba volver a derramar las lágrimas mismas que ella derramó cuando murieron ellos.

A pesar de ser una chica que lloraba, Ucrania era fuerte y sabia, aunque su corazón estuviera destruido por la tragedia, iría allí y los visitaría como hacía siempre, aunque fuera por el poco tiempo que tenía, el máximo era de seis horas, no podía tocar ni comer nada allí, no tampoco beber o llevarse algo que estuviera, todo esta contaminado de ese agente invisible y letal que era la radiación.

Sabía que su hermano Rusia y su hermana Belarus estarían ocupados, por lo cual decidió ir sola, mientras que caminaba por aquellos páramos desolados, llegó hacia las cercanías con la "Zona de Exclusión", donde los militares montaban guardia y solo los familiares y turistas podían visitar ese lugar

\- Buenos días, Señorita Yaketerina. Le saludaron los militares y la dejaron pasar, pero en ese momento, ella vio que había alguien más allí, un jovencito rubio, de ojos celestes, anteojos y llevaba un osito en sus brazos, Canadá, Matthew Williams, a quien todos confundía con América, en especial Cuba, hasta que notó pronto la diferencia entre el "Héroe" de su hermano América y el pacífico Canadá.

\- Canadá, ¿cómo has estado? Le preguntó Ucrania con una sonrisa, ella y él eran novios desde hacía tiempo, desde que se conocieron en una de las tantas reuniones, ambos eran ignorados por sus hermanos mayores, dejados a un lado y en una reunión de urgencia, se conocieron.

\- He estado bien en estos días y quería venir a visitarte, ya que en estas fechas te sientas sola por lo ocurrido. Le contó Canadá, mientras que se iban caminando por la ruta hacia donde estaba la Ciudad de Pripiat.

La ciudad que fue en sus tiempos el hogar de los científicos y trabajadores con sus familias de la Central Nuclear, era ahora un sitio abandonado y sin nadie, la vegetación había crecido y aún quedaban las pertenencias en los edificios.

Caminaron por varias cuadras en silencio, hacía frío, Ucrania se calentaba sus manos, iba con su clásico overol azul y las botas para un día, solo llevaba un abrigo que tenía para esos días aún helados, Canadá se le acercó y le ofreció sus guantes para que se mantuviese caliente, no quería que ella se enfermara.

\- Esto es como viajar al pasado. Dijo Canadá.

\- Sí, aún duelen esas heridas tan horribles. Mencionó ella, mientras que caminaban de la mano, estar con el rubio canadiense le alejaba sus tragedias, Matthew quería casarse con ella pero cómo podría lograr obtener la palabra de Rusia para que les permitiera contraer Sagrado Matrimonio.

El chico ya sabría qué hacer con respecto a Rusia, así fue que fueron llegando hacia la zona del cementerio donde se estaban llevando a cabo las ceremonias, muy pronto, tal vez en el futuro, el lugar sería de vuelta apto para la gente, no habrían más problemas para la gente ni para los que sufrieron todo eso en el pasado, las cosas volverían a la normalidad.

\- Jamás los olvidaré: Chernobyl, Pripiat, siempre estarán en mi corazón y pase lo que pase, nunca quedarán en el olvido. Dijo Ucrania, mientras que con sus ojos humedecidos en lágrimas se arrodilló y dejó un ramo de flores para sus queridos amigos muertos, luego de eso, Canadá la recostó en su pecho para que llorara y despidiera todo ese dolor que llevaba consigo.

\- Tranquila, tranquila, Ucrania, deja que el dolor salga, ya pasó, ya pasó. Le dijo él, mientras que se iba calmando la chica y pronto dejaba de llorar, aquel recuerdo era muy doloroso y no quería seguir más con el pasado.

Después de lo ocurrido, ambos dejaron la ciudad y volvieron hacia la casa de Yaketerina, Matthew iba con ella, ambos se estaban dirigiendo hacia sus hogares, mientras que en ese momento, al dejar el puesto de control, algo raro sintieron ellos.

Matthew estaba por subirse a su coche, cuando de golpe, una persona le detuvo, sintió su calor, sintió ese cuerpo y esos pechos grandes como montañas que tocaban su espalda, esa voz tan dulce y suave, frágil pero valiente, se dio la vuelta y sintió los suaves labios de la ucraniana, la chica que solía llorar por no poder pagarle a su hermano el gas o por cualquier miedo, problema o angustia, ella lloraba, mientras que el canadiense compartía la misma característica: Ser ignorados por sus propios hermanos.

\- No te vayas. Le pidió Yaketerina, Ucrania le estaba pidiendo de que se quedase, Matt sonrió, no iba a irse, quería quedarse, qué importaba una reunión aburrida con Alfred o por sus tonterías de ser el héroe, él se iba a quedar, si desobedecer a su hermano era un delito, entonces él era culpable, pero prefería estar con esa chica que también era ignorada.

\- Este también es mi hogar. Dijo Matthew y la tomó en sus brazos, ambos se sentaron bajo el umbral de la casa de Ucrania y vieron como la nieva caía y bajo un muérdago que había quedado por la Navidad pasada, estando en Febrero, se olvidaron de sacarlo, sintieron la magia que tenía y unieron sus besos, Occidente y Oriente, Oeste y Este unieron sus destinos en un dulce y tierno que duró por varios minutos, seguido de una decena de los mismos, mientras que la nieve iba llegando a aquellas regiones alejadas de Europa del Este.

\- Te amo, Canadá. Dijo Ucrania.

\- Y yo te amo a ti, Ucrania. Dijo Canadá, mientras que sentía sus labios y la abrazaba por la cintura a su querida chica, mientras que la nueve les iba formando un paisaje hermoso y blanco en el hogar de la chica.

Ese día y unidos por la tragedia y la ignorancia de su propia familia, habían unido su cuerpo y alma en lo que muy pronto sería su Sagrado Matrimonio en pocos meses.

Fin. 


End file.
